El Beso De Un Vampiro
by NicoRobinNekita
Summary: El beso de un vampiro volverá loca a una pelirosa y ademas la salvara de su trágico destino.


**_Autor: NicoRobinNekita (También esta publicado en Amuto Sekai bajo el nombre de Gato_Negro)_**

**_Resumen: El beso de un vampiro llevara a la locura a una joven pelirosa y la salvara de su trágico destino_**

**_Aviso: Ninguno por el momento_**

_**Cuenta la leyenda que**__**el beso dado por un vampiro puede hacer que te enamores de en el mismo instante en el que sus labios rozan los tuyos, también dicen que es una sensación tan placentera que puede llevarte incluso a la locura, dicen que en otros lugares puede hacerte helar la sangre o también hacértela hervir como el agua en una olla a presión, dicen también que puede curar cualquier cosa, pero dado con odio o rencor puede llegar a matarte, por eso el beso de un vampiro es algo odiado pero a la vez deseado y anhelado por mucha gente**_

-valla señorita Amu una historia maravillosa-le dijo su profesora

A una joven de largo cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda

-pero eso es solo **el** principio de la historia profesora-dijo la joven

-entonces continúe por favor-dijo la profesora muy interesada

Todos en la clase estaban muy interesados en lo que la joven contaba porque les parecía muy interesante esa historia y les gustaba porque resultaba tan real lo que ella contaba como la vida misma y en ese momento la joven comenzó a relatar  
_  
__**Hace millones de años una joven de no más de 19 años heredo una mansión de su difunta abuela a la que ni siquiera conocía, cuando la joven entro en aquella tétrica mansión iba sola con sus maletas ya dispuesta a instalarse allí debido a que su casa fue asaltada y quemada por unos bandidos, al entrar diviso que la casa era una vieja mansión tanto por fuera como por dentro y pudo ver también la figura de un hombre a lo lejos más o menos a los pies de la escalera enfrente de ella**_

-quien eres tú y que haces aquí?-pregunto la joven algo asustada

-se que usted a heredado esta mansión de su abuela Mizuki por eso tal como se lo pedí a ella se lo pido a usted de nuevo desearía poder vivir en esta casa como llevo haciéndolo desde que conocí a su abuela Mizuki que muy amablemente me dejo vivir aquí puesto que no tengo lugar a donde ir-dijo

**_el joven haciéndole una reverencia_**

-e..e….está bien pero primero dime tu nombre-dijo la joven algo más calmada

_**-mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto y soy un vampiro-dijo**_**_ el joven saliendo a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una de los grandes ventanales_**

Era un joven alto de pelo negro azulado y ojos de un azul tan hermoso e intenso que parecían enormes zafiros, después desapareció entre murciélagos dejando a la joven totalmente sorprendida y algo asustada

_**Pasaron varios días semanas y no vio al muchacho por ningún lado, un día mientras inspeccionaba la gran mansión encontró un piano y comenzó a tocarlo mientras cantaba y se empezó a escuchar**_**_ el acompañamiento de un violín se giro y vio a Ikuto detrás de ella tocando el violín con sus hermosos ojos zafiro cerrados disfrutando de la música así que no quiso estropearlo y siguió tocando el piano y cantando acompañada de la melodía de Ikuto, pero de repente la chica comenzó a toser muy fuerte con la mano delante de la boca, pero cuando la retiro se pudo ver que un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de ella, el chico preocupado se acercó hasta la joven_**

-señorita está usted bien?-pregunto el joven

_**Al oler la sangre de la muchacha sus ojos zafiro tomaron un color rojo carmesí, como pudo aguanto las ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y morderla**_

-si no es nada estoy acostumbrada-dijo la joven

_**Ella tenía una enfermedad muy rara e incurable cosa que Ikuto noto por**_**_ el olor de su sangre, después de ese día enla observaba entre las sombras sin comprender como esa joven podía sonreír y ser tan feliz sabiendo que iba a morir y sufriendo la enfermedad que sufría el no lo comprendía_**

_**-Ikuto te gustaría tomar**_**_ el té conmigo?-dijo la joven sabiendo que el muchacho la observaba_**

-como sabias que estaba aquí?-pregunto Ikuto saliendo de las sombras y dirigiéndose a ella

_**-es solo que he sentido que estos días me observaba alguien así que e supuesto que eras tú-dijo la joven sonriendo**__**-deja de hacer eso-dijo Ikuto algo enfadado**__**-**_**_el que?-pregunto la joven_**

_**-eso de sonreír tan alegremente como si nada te pasara te estás muriendo-dijo Ikuto bajando la cabeza y mirando al suelo**_

La joven muchacha se levanto y cogió a Ikuto del mentón y levanto su cara para que la mirara a los ojos y ella así poderse perder en ese infinito mar color zafiro

-Ikuto, es cierto que yo moriré y no puedo hacer nada contra eso pero todas las personas morimos antes o después, asique debe aprovechar ahora que estoy viva para ser feliz y sonreír porque después no podre hacerlo, lo hago ahora por ahora mismo estoy viva-dijo la joven

_**Después sonrió como siempre lo hacía dejando a un Ikuto muy sorprendido por aquellas bellas y ciertas palabras que la joven muchacha avía pronunciado apenas unos instantes antes, después tomaron**_**_ el té y charlaron de muchas cosas como por ejemplo como la joven perdió a toda su familia en el incendio y en el asalto o como Ikuto avía soportado toda una eternidad completamente solo sin nadie con quien compartirla_**

-pero eso debe de ser horrible Ikuto-dijo la joven

_**-al principio si pero después uno se acostumbra a estar solo-dijo**_**_ el joven algo triste_**

_**-nadie debería estar solo jamás Ikuto-dijo la joven colocando su mano sobre la mejilla del joven**_

El coloco su mano sobre la de la joven jamás avía sentido tanto calor, el joven miro a la chica a los ojos de una forma penetrante mientras ella le sonreía y se sonrojaba levemente por la forma en la que el joven la miraba, Ikuto la miraba sin perder detalle de la mirada la cara y los sonrojos de la hermosa joven que tenía delante

_**Después de ese día siempre estaban juntos en**_**_ el jardín cuidando las flores, comiendo juntos, tomando el té, hablando y riendo juntos cosa que Ikuto jamás experimento, puesto que el jamás sintió la felicidad de estar acompañado por alguien que no le temiera y le huyera por lo que era un vampiro_**

-u..u…usted no me tiene miedo señorita?-pregunto el joven algo triste

_**-no Ikuto no te tengo miedo puede que al principio si pero ahora no además me gusta estar junto a ti Ikuto-dijo la joven sonriéndole dulce y amablemente**_

El joven se sorprendió pero estaba muy feliz de lo que la chica le dijo, nadie jamás le avía dicho que no le temía y que le gustaba estar junto a el y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa

_**-tienes una hermosa sonrisa-dijo Amu**_

Los colmillos de Ikuto sobresalían un poco de sus labios y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo levemente pero él quería ver como ella se sonrojabas así que la cogió de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo con una sonrisa de medio lado que dejaba ver un poco sus colmillos

_**-entonces te gusto señorita?-dijo Ikuto**__**La joven se sonrojo violentamente no sabía que contestar pero ella sentía algo por ese vampiro y eso era algo que no podía evitar sentir y tampoco podía negarlo así que dijo algo que**_**_ el joven Ikuto llevaba siglos queriendo escuchar de alguien_**

-y…y…y….yo creo que….que…te amo-dijo la joven cerrando los ojos muy avergonzada y sonrojada

_**Ikuto abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y**_**_ el destino quiso que justo en el momento en el que él iba a responder algo ella callera desmayada en sus brazos con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, rápidamente el joven la cogió tipo princesa y la llevo dentro dejándola suavemente sobre la cama de la joven_**

-por favor señorita no vuelva a dejarme solo no quiero estar solo-decía el joven con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos zafiro

_**-…i…i…Ikuto…y…yo te amo-dijo la joven y después callo dormida casi muerta poco faltaba para que diera su último suspiro**_

Pero en ese momento Ikuto no pudo evitarlo se agachó y se fue acercando poco a poco a ella hasta depositar un suave y dulce beso en los labios de la joven, al separar sus labios el en un susurro dijo

-señorita no me deje solo yo…la amo-susurro Ikuto

En ese momento la joven abrió los ojos, y le dijo a su amado

_**-los besos de los vampiros son curativos-dijo ella sonriendo**_

En ese momento Ikuto la cogió la levanto y la abrazo besándola sin parar por todas partes con algunas lagrimas aun en sus ojos

-no vuelva a asustarme de esa manera señorita, no me deje solo nunca-dijo el joven Ikuto

-yo quiero pasar junto a ti toda la eternidad-dijo la joven

_**Tras oír aquello**_**_ el joven la convirtió en vampiro y desde entonces viven la eternidad juntos porque ellos descubrieron el poder de los besos de los vampiros y descubrieron hallaron su verdadero amor_****  
**  
Algunas chicas de la clase lloraban por la hermosa historia junto a la profesora y los chicos solo sonreían les gustaba esa historia, pero se quedaron algo anonadados con lo que paso a continuación

-jamás sabes cuando una persona puede encontrar a su verdadero amor verdad Ikuto-dijo la joven sonriendo dejando ver sus colmillos de vampiro

-eso es cierto mi hermosa señorita Amu que tal si vuestro verdadero amor, vuestro vampiro destinado esta más cerca de lo que pensáis?-dijo Ikuto mirando a su enamorada con una sonrisa de medio lado dejando ver sus colmillos de vampiro

Ya sabéis vuestro amor y vuestro vampiro destinado esta más cerca de lo que pensáis


End file.
